Ruby's Gifts
by New Karma Zach
Summary: Rao gives many gifts. Ruby is a gift to Sam Lena & Kara, and a deadly weapon ageist Reign.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Kara Zor-El age 3 the planet Krypton. Kara was excited, she always was when her parents took her places. Today they were taking her to the temple of Rao. Allura and Zor were nervous about this trip, however, they kept this from Kara. They did not want to scare their beloved daughter. Three days ago they received word that the high priest Rama-Et wished to see Kara today. Rama-Et was very old. He had been on his deathbed for months and hardly said a word. So when he summoned the temple massager in the middle of the night everyone was shocked.

"I must speak to Kara Zor-El of the House of El! Tale only those you must. This meeting must remain secret."

Three days later three-year-old Kara stood alone before his bed.

"Tale me, child, are you afeard?" The old man asked her.

"Yyyes sir." The child replied.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Chapter 1

Ruby was not having a good day. It all started in gym class. Couch Score was having the whole class do a mile run. Ruby completed her's in 8minutes 30secounds, and that's when things got weird. Ruby started seeing through things. She asked for and received permission to go to the nurse.  
Nurse Betty was an old lady. She had been the nurse at Davis Middle School since it opened. She thought she saw everything. However, when she saw Ruby Arias that day, she knew the child wasn't faking.  
She had Ruby sent home. The School couldn't reach Ms. Arias so they called Lena Luther. When Lena picked her up she could tell something was wrong.  
"Ruby, what happened?"

Supergirl hit Reign with a left hook. Reign tried to counter with a cross, but the maid of might blocked it. Both women were bruised and bleeding badly. Reign went down she was near death. Supergirl bent down and removed Reign's mask.  
NOOoooooo! Oh, Rao No! Please, Rao No! The maid of might cried out.  
Then a soft voice spoke to Kara.  
Kara Zor-El if you wish to save Samantha's life and soul take her to the Fortress of Solitude. Remember what Rama-Et told you.

Kara Zor-El age 3 the planet Krypton.  
The old man chuckled.  
"You are very wise, child."  
"I am?" Kara asked.  
"Yes, child. I'm sorry you have to be so young." The old man said.  
"Why?"  
"Because what Almighty Rao would have me tell you is scary. Kara, you live long, and travel far. You will know joy and sorrow. One day you will cry out for a friend a sister. That night, in sorrow you will find a gift of Rao. It shall be kept by the righteous, the chosen of Rao. It shall bear a symbol of hope, giving in love. That night you shall rise, a Fire in Rao's Hearth, burning and free.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ruby and Lena reached the Arias' house. Ruby finally told Lena everything.  
"But, Ruby you're human." The CEO said  
"That's what I thought too. I mean when my mom and I first moved, I thought she had superpowers, but I was wrong." Replied Ruby.  
"Ruby I'm not talking about meta-humans," Lena said her voice filling with fear.

Kara reached the Fortress of Solitude.  
"Kalex" She calls out.  
The robot came to her.  
"How may serve you, Lady Kara." The robot asked.  
"Take my friend here to the Medical ward, and keep her under sedation, and restrain her." The last daughter of the House of El commanded.  
She knew the robots would keep Sam down. So she started looking through the Fortress database for a way to save Sam, and kill Reign.

Lena handed Ruby a glass of water.  
"So Lena you think my father was an alien?" Ruby asked.  
"It looks that way, sweetheart," Lena replied.  
"What kind alien do you think he was?" Ruby asked.  
"Kryptonian" Lena said.  
"Like Supergirl?" Asked Ruby.

Kara Zor-El age 3 the planet Krypton.  
The old Priest coughed. "A great city will be at war. You Kara Zor-El will be their hope. But until you see your friend battle her inner demon, and win you cannot be a part of the war."

"How?" The child asked.

"The Gift of Almighty Rao, shall give forth the power Rao's heat. The righteous, the chosen of Rao shall stand in aw, of you and your gift. For the Gift of Almighty Rao, is for you, your friend, and the righteous chosen of Rao. Always remember Kara "Rao binds us to those we love; He gives us strength when we have none; and in the darkest places, He guides us. ForRao sees all, feels all, his love eternal. Rao protect us so that We might protect others."

It was getting late at the Arias house. Ruby was getting more and more nervous. Especially Lena's, contacts couldn't come up with any Kryptonian male, who could have fathered her.  
"Lena, please don't leave me." Ruby pleaded.  
"I'm not going anywhere," Lena replied in a genial voice.  
Lena Luther knew Ruby was part of something bigger than the both of them. Her thoughts then went to Kara. Kara!? She pushed the thought away.  
When Ruby took her shower, Lena stood outside the bathroom door.  
Ruby felt silly, she was a twelve-year-old, not some little kid. Still, she felt safer with Lena Luther then she had in a long time.  
Before she crawled into bed, she helped Lena get a sleeping bag. They put it on the floor at the foot of Ruby's bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara's spirits were sinking, after hours of research, she found nothing. Nothing on world-killers. She tried what Rama-Et told her so long ago. She forgot it was important, and she forgot.

Kara Zor-El age 3 the planet Krypton.  
Rama-ET coughed as young Kara's face showed pure terror.  
"Poor child you will forget this for a very, very long time." The old man said.  
"How Long?" Kara asked.  
"Until you see, the Gift of Almighty Rao, and righteous, the chosen of Rao. However just before that happens you will be in a darkest place, Rao will guide you to his gift. If you just follow your heart. Now close your eyes child."  
Rama-Et told Kara, and she obeyed and forgot.

Kara knew it was late in National City. She couldn't wait anymore. She had to talk to Ruby. By the time sun came up, Ruby would be heartbroken and hate her. She found Ruby at 1 a.m. she was at home safe in the bed. Someone was with her. Kara's x-ray and telescopic give her this information. It took Supergirl fourteen minutes to work the nerve to land. The voice Rao spook to Kara.  
"I give you a gift, my daughter."  
Kara was too heartbroken to understand or care. Gifts were not important now, what she had to do was. So at quarter past one a.m., she knocked on the door of the Arias household.

***  
Lena woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Ruby heard it too, she looked worried. Lena grabbed a weapon she, however, got one of Ruby's shoes.  
"Ruby stay behind me." The CEO ordered as they went to the door.  
They both took a deep breath and opened the door. There standing at the door was the last person Ruby ever expected to see at her door.  
Supergirl.  
The maid of might looked heartbroken. Her shoulders slumped, eyes puffy from crying.  
"May I come in," Supergirl asked.  
"Yes," Both Ruby and Lena said in unison.  
"Ruby, I need to talk to you. About your mother." Supergirl said in a shaky voice.  
She told Ruby and Lena about Sam being Reign. How she almost killed Reign early that day, and how she was keeping Sam at a secure location.  
Lena held Ruby as she started to cry.  
Supergirl saw Ruby's neckless.  
"Ruby who gave to you that?" Supergirl asked.  
"Mom"  
That's when Kara remembered something Rama-Et said.  
About a gift of Rao. How that gift would be kept by the righteous chosen, of Rao. Could Lena Luther be the righteous chosen, of Rao? She asked Ruby to tell why Lena was there. So Ruby told the maid of might all about what happened at school. How Lena thought her father was the Kryptonian parent, and even how before Supergirl showed up, that hypothesis was falling apart.  
"Oh, my Rao!" Supergirl exclaimed about three times.  
"What? Supergirl?" Lena and Ruby together.  
"The gift of Almighty Rao! One that can end Reign, and save Sam! It was here the whole time, Sam had it this whole time. " Supergirl exclaimed as Lena and Ruby just stared at her blankly. Lena snapped.  
"What gift, Supergirl your not making any sense."  
"The one Rama-Et told me about when I was three."  
Lena and Ruby just stared at her blankly.  
"First off my name is Kara, Kara Danvers in fact." Then she told them about how she came to earth, became Supergirl. How she was in a coma, for days after she first fought Reign. How she fought Reign again just after waking up. How she injected Reign with kryptonite.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Ruby is the gift?" Lena asked in complete disbelief.  
"I'm a gift of Rao!" Ruby said getting excited "Supergirl, Kara, whatever where are you keeping my mom?" Ruby asked.  
"The Arctic" Kara answered.  
With that Ruby went to her room, to put on the warmest outfit she had. While she was Lena Luther was confessing to Kara Danvers. How she had a crush on her ever since Kara first walked into her office. Before Lena knew what was happening Kara was kissing her. Ruby interrupted them with.  
"We need to go to the Arctic. Right now!"

Reign was in the most secure medical ward in the Fortress of Solitude. The lights in the room were modified to give off red sun radiation. This weakened her somewhat, but she had woke up. She felt the need to return to the Fortress of Sanctuary.  
There she would get, Purity and Pestilence. Together they would return to this place and destroy it. Then they could kill all in this world. No she had a better idea, one that would win her favor. She would kill Ruby Arias first. That would kill off her human side. With the weakness that was Samantha Arias gone she at last truly Reign.  
"The end of the human race is near." She said in Kryptonian as she broke the first of her bonds.  
It took hours for her to break the rest.

Supergirl leid Ruby and Lena into the backyard. Gripped them tightly, and launched them all into flight. The landscape blurred below them. Ruby felt sorrow well inside her. She pushed it down, there would time for that later. Right now she had to do the impossible. She thought about the dream she had just before Supergirl showed up. This was her dream.

Ruby's dream.

Ruby was standing on the track at school. She was alone, and it was raining. Ruby looked for an umbrella, or a raincoat.  
"Hello, Miss. Arias" a voice said.  
She turned to face the speaker. There stood a tall man in a red suit, black shirt, and a red tie. The man wore sunglasses also red.  
"Who are you?" She asked the red man.  
"Let's just say I'm family to Supergirl, Ms. Luther and you and your mother." The man replied in a genteel tone.  
Ruby wanted to protest, but his words she knew to be true. So she asked.  
"How?"  
"For Supergirl blood. For the rest of you her friendship." The man said.  
Ruby looked him confused.  
"There is not, time for that now Miss. Arias. I came to give you a job. I need you to defeat Reign." The man said.  
"Why me?" She asked the man with fear in her voice.  
"Because only can. Here is something to keep in mind Miss Arias.

 _Though we go forth alone, Our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome Rays. We are never lost, never afraid, for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love; He gives us strength when we have none; and in the darkest places, He guides us._ For _Rao sees all, feels all, his love eternal. Rao protect us so that We might protect others; and We shall rise, a Fire in His Hearth, burning and free._ " Knock, knock Miss Arias." The man said as he vanished.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the three women reached the Fortress of Solitude, Reign was about to go. Reign demanded that Lena, and Supergirl hand over Ruby, so she could be killed. Before anyone could do anything Ruby Arias, began speaking. The twelve-year-old girl spoke with a deep powerful voice. The voice did not belong to her, or any twelve-year-old, girl, or boy. Ruby spoke in a language only Reign understood, She spoke in Ancient Kryptonian this what she said.

"Reign, killer of worlds you shall die this night. The good woman Samantha Arias shall rise like a phoenix. She will get all the memories you now keep from her. I shall burn to ash, the guilt that will bring to her. For I am the Fire Ruby of Almighty Rao."

Kara told Lena she only made out the words other then Reign were; die, fire, and Rao.

Reign responded in the same language.

"Impossible girl! The fire ruby was a rock, and it was destroyed countless ages ago. On a planet that is no longer."

As Ruby spoke her eyes began to glow. Ruby's heat vision slammed into Reign. Reign screamed in pain, as a black mist rose from her. Reign began to blur side to side. When it stopped someone else was there.

Samantha Arias didn't know where she was, or how she got there. That terrified her. Somehow she felt freer than she had in a long time.  
"What's going on?" She cried out.  
Ruby answered her.  
"Mom, you need to get up and fight! Get up and fight or we are all, dead!"

Sam got up. She saw the twisted ugly thing that was Reign. It that moment, she remembered something. What the dark woman said.

"They will not call you a hero. They will call you Worldkiller. They will try to contain your power, but they will fail. You will show no mercy to those who oppose you. Your justice will burn the world of man."

"It is time for you to emerge. It is time for you to become Reign."

Sam attacked Reign. The fight last for hours. When it was over Reign was dead, and Sam was crying uncontrollably.  
"The four of you have done well." A new voice said.  
Kara knelt and made a sign for everyone else to do likewise. They all knelt as the man from Ruby's dream entered.

"Lord Rao..." Kara started.

Rao went to Sam, gently lifted her to her feet.

"I will give back, all that demon Reign stole from you. The good and bad. Know it's was not your fault. In fact, it never was. "

He went to Lena next. He raised up asking.

"My righteous, good and faithful servant, tell me why you fear there is a all consuming darkness in you?"

"Because of my family." Lena replied.

"Soon my dear you shall have all you dream of. You will and have helped build a strong House."

"I don't understand," Lena whispered.

"You, will in time, my dear." The god told her.

He then went to Ruby. She did not want anything but her mother. The god then went to Kara.

"My beloved daughter, remember what you owed, and who owes it." Rao said.

Kara did not understand. However Rao was gone before she could question. Sam picked up Reign's mask. She said,  
"I have to go. I have to make this right. Supergirl, will come with me?"

"Yes," Supergirl replied.

The two women flew off.

The end for now.


End file.
